Chibi Allen
by Yuki Ringo
Summary: follow our favourite little exorcist - Allen, Lavi and Kanda - as they turn into a ...kid, neko cat and usagi rabbit by the one and one only... Komui !YAY! Hurray 4 chaos
1. Chapter 1

"..." talking

'.. .' thinking

(..) Me talking

Chibi Allen

"Allen Walker, please report to Komui`s office for a mission briefing"

Allen immediately perk up, a mission. After his master said he was the 14th Noah. Link has been following him like a certain shadow. 'Ever heard of personal space' Allen though. A mission is what he needs to cheer him up. When he opened the door into the office, Allen gawks at the room, mainly the floor. It was clean for once. No paper was liter the room as they were all stacks up into a mountain of paperwork. The papers were wobbling oh so dangerously, one wrong move can lead to a tsunami of paperwork. Allen carefully move to Komui as he don`t want to be bury alive by paperwork. But the worst was yet to over as the scene almost scared the poor boy to dead. Komui was for once doing his paperwork.

"Um… Komui, it is you...right?"Allen asked, wary of this so called Komui.

"Ah, Allen you`re early, you and Lavi and Kanda on a mission to French to retrieve an innocence and before you ask why the three of you will be going to fetch the innocence, the Earl has been sending more akuma so be careful, but first you have to wait for Lavi and Kanda, they seem to be late" Komui end in one breath as he twitch.

"OK" Allen said, 'Komui must have drink too much coffee', then bam, the door was slam open and an angry Kanda and a hyper Lavi walk (well Lavi hopped) into the room

"Wow, what happen here! Who are you and what have you done to the real Komui!"Lavi said while pointing a finger at the sister-complex moron. "Urusai baka usagi" growled Kanda "just give us the damn mission so I won`t have to stuck with these moron

"Oh, Allen can brief the mission in the train" Komui said not looking up.

"I'm surround by idiots" Kanda reply

Komui turned serious "you three will go to Paris and Link will accompany you of course as Allen is still under heresy and remember…DON`T TOUCH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS" speak of the devil Lenalee walk in with a tray of coffee at hand. "Nii-san I got your coffee"

"Thank you Leenalee! You are an angel and you`re coffee is the best"

Said the coffee frenzy crazy Komui while hugging his sister`s legs as though his life depend on it. Which is a bad idea as Leenalee pry then kick her brother who end up flying to the pile of neatly stack paper which coincidently had potion carefully put on top of MT. paperwork.

**Simplication**Komui reaction to Leanalee + MT. paperwork =falling potions + exorcist =CHAOS (much more easy to understand)

"Ahh!" **POOF** pink smoke filled the once clean room (now messy with paper)

"what the fuck !" once the smoke was a little less, they saw an angry , piss off Kanda holding his precious Mugen dangerously close to Komui`s neck. Yuu-chan, help me out here!"

"Urusai!"

When the smoke was clear, the whole science department and exorcists in the room saw Kanda has two fluffy black cat ears and a tail, while Lavi have a pair of pink bunny ears (remember where you saw a pink bunny…Komui`s cup) the whole room was in silence

Out of the blue a voice broke the silence, "HAhahahaha" Allen laugh holding his stomach, rolling on the floor laughing his head off

But remember kids, what comes around goes around.

That`s how the world goes round.

(my tuition teacher give me a lot of spelling…..do you know that _joy, gay, over the moon, on cloud nine, on top of the world, merry, glad, in seventh heaven, as happy as a clam, bouncing up and down in glee, glee_ all means happy . fan fictions where you learn to improve English. Haha hope you enjoy this and see you next time)

So you want little Allen to pair with who, you choose (except girls) all hail to YAOI!


	2. le auther bio

_**Le author bio**_

"..." talking

'.. .' thinking

(..) Me talking

(As sorry for le late update I shall tell u a bit of me I love making you guys piss)

About me: I may be a good child but I am most certainly a devil as well as a sadist

NOTE: I M NOT GOOD IN ROMANCE OR IN SEX SCENE AS I NEVER IN LOVE NOR WILL I EVER AND I M NOT OLD ENOUGH. THE ROMANCE SCENE MIGHT BE WEIRD AND THERE WILL BE NO SEX SCENE, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I CANT SO PLS ENJOY THE SHOW!

**Here comes the conversation I add as apology for the late update**

Ringo: ooh the big bad Kanda like our innocent moyashi, uncle Neah would kill you where you stand if he were here

Kanda: urusai Ringo or I'll fucking slice you up slowly and painfully and use your skin as a fucking carpet to wipe the shit out of me boots

Ringo: tsh, tsh Yuu. One more bad word out of you and there won't be a moyashi in your hand anymore, or should I give our cute little moyashi-chan to Lavi or Tyki

Lavi: seriously!

Ringo: how do you get here?

Lavi: I am a bookman I know everything

Ringo: are you a creep or a stalker

Lavi: I am neither, and why would I stalk you I rather stalk the moyashi

Ringo: well I was about to make this into yullen, laven or poker pair. But Yuu-chan was being mean to me so I thought making it into laven and or poker pair. By the way where`s Tyki

Lavi: oh please make it into laven and Tyki was busy, you know the usual killing people bossing akuma or crushing innocence

Ringo: Oh…

Tyki: because you didn't update for so long I didn't even make an appearance (whine)

Yuu: what the hell is wrong with you fucking dipshits!

Ringo: I don't suffer from insanity I love every moment of it

Tyki: welcome to join the group

Lavi: HAH, I knew you were crazy

Yuu: this is such a discovery (sarcasm)

Ringo: == and I thought you were the smart one

Tyki: took you long enough

Lavi: HEYYY

Yuu: this is so stupid, I rather leave before my brain become mush with all of your idiocy rubbing off on me

Tyki: so Kanda call quits. Who get shounen? …please let me (beg) I didn't even have sex with my shounen

Lavi: Whoa, who said Allen`s yours? For the record he could be mine too

Yuu: back off! (growl) the moyashi is mine

Ringo: now, now settle down, or none of you will even come close to moyashi, got it? (nod) good. So this show will end here, goodbye!


	3. Chapter 2

_but remember kids, what comes around goes around_

the laughter that filled the air, vibration occurs and causes the MT paperwork to tumble yet again. This time poor little unlucky moya… I mean Allen was of course the oh so lucky person to get hit by not one but a few of Komui`s _wonderful, magical_ potion head on. Déjà much the potion once again create a huge puff of smoke, pink, red, green, blue all the colour of a rainbow and more clouded the small room fill with too much paperwork and people.

_KANDA`S P.O.V_

Kanda was getting annoyed. First of all, for some reason whenever he got close to moyashi his chest go bump…bump. It was easy to ignore at first until the usagi came along and _steal_ Allen from him. He grinned his teeth thinking that how dare Lavi touch what is his

(Kanda is a matured grown soba-eating man of course he knows his own feeling for the moyashi)

Second of all, baka usagi keep calling my name

Third of all, Jerry ran out of soba, why the hell would he run out of soba when there are so much food (custody of Lavi)

Forth of all, THIS. fuck that motherfucker Komui and his stupid idiotic invention

_NORMAL POV_

The smoke finally clear and the scientist and exorcist in the room had their mouth hanging open (a fly can get in anytime soon) .Kanda was the first to react "what the fucking hell! WHERE IS MOYASHI AND WHY IS THERE A KID IN HERE."

All the attention left the very dirty sleeping child with chestnut brown hair and a oversized muffin at his left hand and went straight to Komui

Komui hold up his hand as a sign of peace, clear his trout and said "I have no idea why" as he jump on a komorin that appear out of nowhere and run like his life depend on it and it does

As they prepare to chase the crazy scientist which is already out off the room, the door flung open, revealing two-dots, shouting "Allen Walker, you are not to wander around without my supervision, Walker? Where is Walker! I just heard him laughing just now"

"We don't know, but we need to chase nii-san down to ask him, he just took off" Lenalee said as she takes off along with everyone else

An hour wasted to find Komui and destroyed his komurin later

"I think that is Allen" Komui said after checking the still unconscious boy.

After that said the said boy woke up, "where am I?" he said to no one exactly

"hey sleeping beauty`s awake" said Lavi

"who the heck are you" moyashi said with a scowl that could rivals Kanda`s permanently on his childish face

"you don't remember your best friend" Lavi fake hurt

"best friend my ass" reply Allen rather rudely

Kanda smirk

"hey granny, get your annoying boyfriend away from me" demand Allen

"WHY YOU MOYASHI" Kanda growled

"granny, moyashi ain`t me name" Allen replied, ignoring the oh-so-famous death glare of Kanda

"then Allen why don't you follow Link to your room" Komui butted in before Kanda killed Allen

Allen ignored him

"Allen" Komui tried again and waves his hand in front of him

"who is the hell is Allen, and stop bothering me" Allen said

"please keep a tab on him, i will be back later" Link already left the room to report

"that's your name little buddy Lavi said cheerfully

"me name aint Allen, and I aint your little buddy so bug off"

"then what is your name" Lenalee asked politely hoping not to worsen the situation

"I ain`t got a name but people call me Red, now mind telling me where m I, I don't hav all day dilly dallying with you fools, unlike some people I got work to do" Allen said pretty much annoy everyone especially the piss off samurai who ha keep calling granny

"where does a sprout like you work anyway" Kanda said

"not telling a granny" Allen said

"why do you keep calling him granny" Lavi spoke up

"because her attitude suit one and she`s an old hag"

"HAHAHAHA" Lavi laugh rolling on the floor

"why you bean sprout" Kanda`s eye twitch, his hand slowly reach for mugen

"now now, calm down Kanda, now Allen why do you think Kanda is a girl" Lenalee ask, tying very hard not to laugh

"why not" Allen shrugs

"Yuu-chan is a male, even though he doesn't look like it, and trust me, we bath together before" wink Lavi

Even though Yuu Kanda has gone through a lot of training, but even all those year of hard training went out the window at what Allen said next

"Hey, the she-man shut up, great! Now the world has one less yapping she-man" mini Allen said

He did tried to restrain himself from killing the moyashi but was running thin as Lavi once again fell to the paper-covered floor and laugh his head out

"look" Kanda said completely calm which mean he is so piss off no one can get in his way of a huge killing spree "if you don't want your tiny little head of yours to disconnect from your body, you should shut the bloody hell up, you fucking moron. My head hurt from listening to your constant annoying yapping, get it" he end while pointing his precious mugen on Allen`s throat

Everyone in the room was frozen, even Lavi. there is no stopping Kanda once he start his little tantrum (meaning killing people and laughing maniacally while slowly and painfully slicing up the nearest person he can find) which never happen before but might

But what happen next cause everyone in Black Order to panic and our little Allen is the cause ^^


	4. bonus

**Yellow**, fellow reader and author, I the not so great and bored Ringo have finally successfully escape from the evil clutches of **EXAM**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Allen: sorry Ringo had gone mad after day of cramming book for exam

Lavi: haha, (glop the unsuspecting victim a.k.a. Allen) n here I thought I was the only one who have to study

Allen: (squeak)

Kanda: get your filthy hand off moyashi, (glare at Lavi while hand were inches away from taking Mugen and slicing the poor usagi)

Ringo: move to more urgent news

There had shown report of authers (witchsoul531 , Jazzytiger23 , Kammi08) have tried my little game but it's sad to announced that none were correct , the correct answer is none of the above, or more precisely my little brother (just so u know I have a brother-complex as my friend said and I just love him to bits )

Komui: YAY! U can join our club, more members !YAY! {In my other story 'who are you Allen Walker' which I too lazy to write have a complex club}

Ringo: oh, k … I would rather stay away from the club as far as possible… anyway for these author in participate in my little game I would like to thank you guys by giving a you a little story (present) of complete and utterly nonsense . But before that **I HAVE A PROBLEM, DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO ADD PICTURE IN DEVIENT ART? ANYONE, I DRAW A FEW PICS **(of little moyashi , vocaloid , conan , and how would I look like in anime, I think)** N I WANNA UPLOAD THEM**

**!PLS HELP ME!**

HERE GOES THE MY LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU ALL (there r no d gray man characters in here)

In our modern times, we face akuma more than thousand and hundred years ago, when the destroyer of time still exist , the akuma come in number and the Noah increase so much it almost cover the entire world . how come you ask? Let explain things before we go to the battle field .

**AKUMA **

**LEVEL 1 **_attending class_

**LEVEL 2 **_actually listening to teacher_

**LEVEL 3 **_doing homework_

**LEVEL 4**_the worst of all, exam_

**NOAH = **_teachers_

**MELLENIUM EARL =**_ principle_

**EXORCIST = **_students_

**GENERAL = **_parents (the only person who have control over NOAH)_

We exorcist all have equipment type innocence (pencil, pen and such)

We the younger generation will have to battle war and shall win (graduation) and can either take up to be a general or a Noah…

In this never-ending cycle of war and battle which every generation have to face new Noah or general (personality like Cross) which side will you participate in?

Now that the black order had cease to exist, it is up to us to destroy the akuma and Noah

Now prepare for the battle of your life!

**TADA, {IT IS STUPID}, THE END**


	5. Chapter 3

Allen, the exorcist everyone love .

The most likeable exorcist.

An innocent exorcist who is nice and polite (a different story when your are playing cards with the demon)

Everyone is going to miss the poor little exorcist

WHY

Allen now which is Red was laughing his ass off on the floor after the infamous Kanda Yuu threaten him with Mugen

"what`s so funny moyashi" more tick mark appear on his handsome face

After wipping his stray tear and breathing better now that he had stop laughing , Red said something no one have ever dared as they still value their life including Lavi

"haha, youre gonna use a tooth pick to kill me? even an ugly whore will who use their ugly face can do much better then you" follow by more laughter

_Silence_

"oh shit" was the only sound made before hell had broke…

After a lot of finders screaming and running later…

Even if Kanda admit he likes the retard moyashi with a stupid hero complex that rival his apetite (that means A . LOT) and took a lot of effort to finally accept his feeling, the tiny fucking moyashi is . GONNA . DIE

"Wow uncle, just wow" said a little girl speechless at the scene

"…"said little girl`s uncle was shock, no shock was an understatement, he was flabbergasted at the sight

The two person was at the 'famous' black order that no normal person know (yes that mean everyone in black order are **NOT **normal… at all)

(que sweat drop…now)

The black order was ruined, destroyed and was the heavy smoke were still rising along with the countless crumbling walls

(WOW Kanda really did a number)

And everyone was running around like a headless chicken, well they value their life unlike one little moyashi who is nowhere in sight

"wah! I thought I will hav some fun but watching the exocirsist running like their pants was on fire is so much more fun, not as much fun as killing them slowing and painfully"said the little girl

"but for now let refrain from doing that, Road"

"kk Tyki"

And so the two powerful superhuman also known as the noah of dream and pleasure was watching their mortal enemy, the black order running like headless chicken around and around from the menicing Kanda Yuu now dubed as the evil-spirited devil

As the noah watching the down fall of black order little Allen was sneaking around after being bored

~~Flashback~~

"**MO…YA…SHI!"** Kanda said as he lunged at Allen swinging his sword Mugen wildly

Lavi the brave or stupid one hold onto Kanda while he keep screaming to tell Allen to run but the moyashi didn't instead he just sits there looking very amused at this whole thing

Lenalee being the responsible and caring not to mention calm while other already ran for their life took Allen and RAN!

~~FLASHBACK~~

So the bored and curious Allen went to explore and guese what , he got tired and so he crawl to a place to take forty wink ( mean a nap)

But by what fate, his place of choice to sleep is in Tyki`s bag (Tyki was in his white form with his friend)

"I m bored ad, let go home" Road whine

"ok, just let me take my beg" Tyki replied annoyed

'ughh did it get heavier'

"I m leaving you"

"ok,ok"

and so our little moyashi is going on a journey

* * *

><p>anyone know the equaltion of<p>

**Allen + malfunction 10 year bazooka = ?**


	6. Chapter 4

YELLOW AGAIN, n here I thought I could escape from doing work for 1 more month (I m much like Komui. I hate work), ok readers did u guess the equation?

Well no sweat, because the great and lazy me is gonna show it …after a lot of chappy

But still thx 4 all ur comment

And I m gonna rush a bit as I can't do fanfic for a while as I have upcoming exam

I m so wasted as I need to prepare to face PMR

….tadada…..

WTF lah and I also got piano exam 4 grade 5 and wushu competition

NONONONONOoooooo…

Why me TT^TT

Anyway pls someone tell me how to put pic in deviant art

LET THE CHAPPY BEGIN (ps : I don't have a plot bunny, I just go with the flow)

~~FLASHBACK~~

"**MO…YA…SHI!"** Kanda said as he lunged at Allen swinging his sword Mugen wildly

….SKIP…

Lenalee being the responsible and caring not to mention calm while other already ran for their life took Allen and RAN!

….SKIP…

While running for their dear life, Lenalee accidently let go of Allen to help the other finders and scientist away from the raged devil from hell

Poor naïve Lenalee should have known better then to let go of Red …

Allen POV

That crazy bitch (Lenalee) WTH, who told her to touch me. And that pedophile kidnapper (Lavi) who is his buddy, keep dragging me around and he said to chill n hav fun. The fuck with him. Not to mention the she-man (Kanda) threatening me with a toothpick WTF is his problem but he isn`t so bad …

Normal POV

As Allen mumble an wander off…

~~FLASHBACK~~

Now in present time after the black order was restore and thing were starting to return to normal, a dark cloud was heading toward Black Order…

News spread fast and soon the calm Black Order heard the news that Leverier (I think) is coming for inspection after Link wrote a report that the host of 14 had been turn into a child. And so the Black order was busy running around and around doing things

….

When Leverier arrived, the black order was boomed with scolding

"WHAT!, you let the host of 14 escape…u turn it into a child with no memory…it was with u for 2 day already why haven't you got a formula…if u see it at the hand of enemy, kill it…if it cannot help us then it also cannot help the enemy…"and so on

"no, Allen-kun …"Lenalee sobbed

"its your fault how did u let it escape, and u (pointing at Kanda) how dare u attack our HQ, if it wasn't for that u r valuable tool I would have you executed, you hear me" Leveiver continue to scold as Kanda drift off

Kanda POV

That stupid inspector , if he doesn't shut up , I will kill him (Kanda`s hand itch toward Mugen) oh I soo want to slice him up now (mugen glow slightly) guess I wasn't the only one who want to slowing slice him and let him feel Mugen`s wrath…

But the time spend with chibi moyashi wasn't so bad…

After the brat (still in kanda`s pov)wake up, the first thing he does is insult then after that he ran away, how , I really don't know but after everyone went and search for him …

(let say Allen woke up insult Kanda ran away then brought back and announced he was Allen)

~~Flashback~~

Mumble…mumble…why do I hav to search for the brat…mumble

As I walk through the black order hall which I am so familiar with I can even find my way blindfolded I saw a mop of dirty brown hair so I keep following him…

"WAT do u want tranny" the brat asked annoyed

"to bring u back to komui stupid brat" I said equally annoyed

"hmm why should I follow u" that brat replied casually

"che, I didn't giv u a choice" (kanda)

"and if I don't" (allen)

"I`ll bring u back by force" (kanda)

"make me" he stuck out his tongue

I will make him regret bothering me

As I threaten him with mugen and ready to strike (not seriously, Kanda still have moral to not beat up kids…normally) the brat jump up and attack him…

In a flash, the brat was on me and then **IT** happen…I Kanda Yuu, mostly fear was purring. YES I was purring like a goddammit cat when the brat scratch between my ears (remember Kanda is a Neko ) what worse was the brat fell asleep so I had to carry him to Komui (piggyback ride) (Kanda grow attachment toward the so called brat he didn't knew was Allen)

When I enter Komui messy room and set the brat down Reever was yelling at Komui saying

"WHY….why do you have to make those damn potion…why can't you do your work like someone normal…"

"Now, now. Calm down Reever, all work and no play make Jack a dull boy…and because I was bored . now go along and do your work" Komui shooed Reever

"its your work" Reever mumble

~~FLASHBACK~~

NORMAL POV

After Leverier left saying about execute the traitor (Allen) once seen

Lavi POV

That damn Levevier, I want nothing more than to squash him with my hammer…

Poor Lenalee was sobbing, Kanda seem to be deep in thought…

I hope Allen is alright…wait I am a bookman I can't have a heart, but Allen`s smile was so sweet and angelic, I think I have fallen for the moyashi… well I am not a bookman yet, maybe I can love him for now (smirk) I think Yuu-chan is gonna have some opponent.

Kanda POV

Why do I feel so irritated about Lavi`s stupid grin. Oh don't tell me…


	7. Chapter 5

All reader reading this should thank _watashiwa no kawaii ototo _

_アンドリュー_

For without him I wouldn't know how to upload fanfiction… speaking of which, thx to Kureru for teaching me how to upload pics in deviant art … any of you know how to upload at different places as I only know how to upload through my computer in my account

**Announcement** : **if u doesn't already know I don't have a plot here so the story is random a bit . I have ideas then I would try to connect them to this story, if not then I would not be uploading faster**

After a short ride from the Black Order to Millenium Earls mansion custody of Road`s door, the dual went straight to the Earl`s room which is almost as messy as Komui but filled with phones floating magically ringing nonstop.

"Earl-sama" Tyki said greeting the Earl

"Milleni" Road said before gloping a fat man in a rocking chair who look like mary poppin (spell like this I think)and always wear a creepy grin (seriously doesn't his face hurt or does he had a muscle cramp ) and a top hat to boast (hat fetish)

The mary poppin look-a-like hug Road back

"how was our detestable enemy doing on this fine day" he said like he was talking about the weather

"oh same old same old, except for the fact that in was in ash and ruin when we saw it" Tyki replied shrugging

"well that was interesting" was all the Earl said before a sound was made

thud

"did u heard that milleni" Road said childishly

"yes dear and I think it's from Tyki`s bag"

"huh" was Tyki`s smart replied as he walked closer to the bag to inspect it

"hey let me out of here, let ME OUT!" a muffle voice from the bag

Tyki suspicion was clear as there was really someone in the bag

Tyki slowly unzip his luggage only to his surprise a little boy tumble out of it, but Tyki was out of his stuprior as the boy was an intruder so he quickly grab a hold of the petite and dirty boy Tyki noted

When Tyki face the boy, he saw that the boy had a rather unique eye color , it was not everyday u saw a boy in your luggage and a blueish silver eyed at that

Red POV

I was tumbling out of my comfortable dark hole and someone caught me. The person was portages and he had a mole below his eye.

'great just fucking fantastic… I have to deal with another psycho pedophile, like the last one was enough thank you very much'. But god seems to like to toy with him (oh god doesn't , I do mad evil grin and glinting red eyes revert back to normal…as normal as I will ever be anyway on with the story) to meet one idiot after the other

Normal POV

"wat the hell do u wan pedo" Red said

"me, pedo" Tyki thought 'WTH this kid randomly appear and calls me a pedo, why I never.

"not to boast or anything but I m not a pedo _shounen_"

"aw how cute you guys already got nickname for each other that is adorable" squeal Road like a yaoi fan girl she is

"Tyki-pon has you been as bored as you stuck to kidnapping random kids of the street to have a romantic relationship with them?" (oh I so wanna do that to poor Tyki but by doing so mean no competition to win our little moyashi heart and that mean no fun and it will be romantic gag no offence but I m not a fan of romance ,I rather like humor and angst)

"eww like i`ll ever like a pedo like him with an ugly zit point at Tyki`s beauty mole"

"I am a gentleman like I`ll ever do such things and before I forget , THIS IS NOT A ZIT IT IS A BEAUTY MARK, BEAUTY MARK!"

For some reason unknown the boy get him so rile up

"yeah yeah , keep telling yourselves that pedo"

Road suddenly took flight and squeeze the living day light out of Red

"he is so cute he will be perfect to be Tyki`s wife so he won`t be so lonely" Road squeal while a faint sound of I m not a pedo was heard

"Ah sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey moment but I am Road Camelot and that pedo there is Tyki Mikk and that point a finger at the Earl is the Millennium Earl or as I call him Milleni"

"hello boy what is your name and state what business u have here?" the Earl said while he have a feeling he saw this boy before

"on nothing me was jus sleepin wen I hear noise ..and I don hav a name but u can call me Red" Red replied starting to feel sleepy

"oh and Mister Earl, or should I call daddy, long time no see" Red said before falling asleep with a wide grin on his face akin to the Earl`s

"wha.." the noah was left speechless


	8. 88

I deeply apologize to the peoples I do not know reading this entertainment called fanfiction

The purpose of this apology being present is because of the fact that I Yuki Ringo as an author did not update my story for a long time now due to the common syndrome most or every teenager and or adult suffer from, lazyness and examanation or the place where most adult have to go to to earn a so called living.

I will not be continuing the story chibi Allen for a while for the continuous concentration on my other work called Chibi Allen side story which my friend black mail me by posting my phone number which I as a cheap skape do not own…Muahahah*cough* *serious* to continue, my mention friend is no other than Leo the 'innocent' lion. She is also my sensei in teaching me the art of yaoi (she is the virus that corrupt the innocent me, which I later on *which is now* surpass her. I am a fujoshi a.k.a yaoi fangirl which hates BG= boy girl relationship)

Back to the main topic, in chibi Allen. my spelling which you stranger who reads my pass time activity kindly notify me that it is misspelled is known and did purposely to intiminate the character known as Red (Allen)which was a orphan living in the street all his live before meeting Mana. So it should be common sense that Allen had no proper teaching so his speeches are not so proper, as of so I hope you stranger understand and not have the need to comment on this particular subject throughout the review.

Once again Gomenasai


End file.
